This invention relates generally to door seals and, more particularly, to a door seal system having a pneumatic seal that automatically inflates and deflates when a door is closed or opened, respectively.
There must be a gap between a door and its doorframe in order for the door to open and close efficiently. A door seal, however, is usually installed upon an inner surface of the door frame for sealing out air, dust, sound, light, insects, etc. Having a good door seal contributes to energy efficiency and savings on heating and cooling costs.
Various types of door seals have been proposed in the art. Although assumably effective, traditional door seals are not able to completely conform to the gap between a door and a frame, especially where the gaps are irregular or change over time. Further, having very thick door seals to completely fill all gaps makes opening and closing doors too difficult.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a door sealing system that includes a pneumatic liner for completely filling the gap between the door and the frame. Further, it would be desirable to have a door sealing system that automatically inflates when a door is closed and automatically deflates when a door is opened.